lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Anubis2705/5.13 Some Like it Hoth
Some Like it Hoth: „Ich rede mit toten Menschen!“ – „Ich auch, Alter, aber jetzt muss ich weiter an ‚Star Wars’ schreiben!“ So damit ist eigentlich alles gesagt... Okay, es geht natürlich auch ausführlicher. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich das „Hoth“ im Titel tatsächlich auf den Eisplaneten aus „Star Wars“ bezieht und Ben nun Konkurrenz als Lost-Darth-Vader bekommt, weil Hurley Pierre mit Vader vergleicht. Aber die ganze Folge ist voll von Anspielungen und Parallelen zu „Star Wars – Episode V: The Empire strikes back“ und daher komme ich diesmal um die von einigen letztens bemängelten „Star Wars“-Vergleiche herum. Da die Rückblenden ausnahmsweise in keinem sehr engen Bezug zur Gegenwartshandlung stehen und mehr grundlegende Informationen darüber offenbaren, warum Miles auf die Insel kam, werde ich ausnahmsweise mal erst die Rückblenden komplett abhandeln und dann die Gegenwartshandlung. Ach, Moment...also erst kommen die Vorrausblenden, die aus Miles’ Sicht keine sind, und dann kommt die Vergangenheitshandlung, die für unsere Hauptcharaktere derzeit die Gegenwart ist.... boah, immer diese Zeitreisen! Hoffentlich hört das bald auf – bringt mich ganz schön zum rotieren. Bevor ich nun also voll in die Rezension einsteige, hab ich noch eine mehr oder weniger rhetorische Frage: Kann es sein, dass der Titel (also dieses piepsende, fliegende Lost-Logo) immer später kommt? Das waren fast sieben Minuten und es gab kein „Bisher bei Lost“...Ob der Titel in der sechsten Staffel dann irgendwann vier Minuten vor Schluss kommt? Also, Vorrückblende ins Jahr...mmmh...schätzungsweise wohl so etwa 1984: Lara Straume ist auf Wohnungssuche. Gegenüber dem Vermieter in spe behauptet sie zunächst, sie sei alleine, doch taucht da ihr Sohn Miles an der Tür auf. Er will einen Vierteldollar für den Süßigkeitenautomat. Auf dem Weg dahin wird er von Stimmen abgelenkt. Es sind die Stimmen eines Toten und seiner Frau, die ihn Apartment Nummer 4 locken. Panisch ruft er nach seiner Mutter. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Miles Straume die Stimmen von Toten hörte. Jahre später sucht Miles (mit einer Frisur, die so klischeehaft ist, dass sie aus einem Manga-Comic direkt auf seinen Kopf gesprungen sein könnte) seine todkranke Mutter in jener Apartmentanlage auf, in der sie sich damals um eine Wohnung bewarb. Bevor sie stirbt, will er von ihr wissen, warum er ist, wie er ist und wer sein Vater ist, wo er ihn finden kann, wieso sie ihm das nicht sagen will. Es stellt sich nun wirklich die Frage, warum Miles es damit so eilig hat. Wenn einer seine Mutter das noch fragen kann, nachdem sie dem Krebs erlegen sein wird, dann doch er. Zumindest erklärt Lara, sein Vater sei tot und er solle keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden, da er sie vor die Tür gesetzt habe, als Miles noch ein Baby war. Er habe sich nie um Miles geschert. Miles will wissen, wo er begraben liegt und Lara entgegnet ihrem Sohn, dass sein Vater an einem Ort sei, den er nie finden könne. Miles ist bei dem Vater eines toten Jungen zuhause im Garten. Mr. Gray, so der Name des Vaters, möchte wissen, ob sein Sohn wusste, dass er ihn geliebt hat. Miles fragt, wo der Junge begraben sei und ihm wird erklärt, er wäre eingeäschert worden. Miles improvisiert und belügt Gray gegen Aufpreis, sein Sohn sei sich darüber bewusst gewesen, dass er geliebt wurde. Als er weggeht, wird er auf der Straße von Naomi angesprochen. Naomi und Miles treffen sich in einem leerstehenden Restaurant wieder, wo sie Miles zu einem Leichnam führt. Miles soll Naomi seine Fähigkeiten demonstrieren und sie wirft ihm ein dickes Bündel Geldscheine zu. Miles setzt seine Fähigkeit ein und erklärt, der Verstorbene hieße Felix und sei für einen Mann namens Widmore unterwegs gewesen, um ihm Papiere, Fotos von leere Gräbern und die Bestellbestätigung für ein altes Flugzeug zu bringen. Naomi eröffnet Miles, sie werde eine Expedition zu einer Insel leiten, auf der sie nach einem schwer zu findenden Mann suchen wollten. Auf der Insel gäbe es eine Menge verstorbener Individuen für deren Tod dieser Mann verantwortlich wäre und sie, Naomi, hoffe, dass die Opfer Miles zu ihm führen könnten. Uns ist natürlich klar, dass sie darauf anspielt, die Dharma-Leute könnten Miles zu Ben, dem Verräter führen, dessen Widmore habhaft werden will. Miles entgegnet, dass die Jagd nach einer Massenmörder nicht wirklich „sicher“ klinge, doch dann bietet Naomi ihm 1,6 Millionen US-Dollar (eine ganz unauffällig versteckte 16) an und Miles fragt nur noch: „Wann reisen wir ab?“ Keinem echten Star-Wars-Fan dürfte hier die dezente Anspielung entgangen sein. Hätte ja nur noch gefehlt, dass jemand später zu Dan über Miles sagt „Eine richtige Söldnerseele Ihr Freund – ob ihm außer Geld noch irgendetwas wichtig ist? Oder irgendwer?“ Einen ähnlichen Wandel wie Han Solo hat auch Miles in den drei Jahren Dharma, aber vor allem in den Ereignissen dieser Episode durchgemacht. Anfangs wurde er nur von Geld getrieben und war bereit jedwede Gefahr hinzunehmen, wenn der Preis stimmte, doch dann begann er, sich zu wandeln, und wurde immer mehr vom Materialisten zum Idealisten. Das ist nun wiederum für uns als Lost-Fans an Ironie schwer zu überbieten: Je mehr klar wird, dass die Macher ein sehr materialistisches Menschenbild vertreten, mausern sich viele Charaktere selbst immer mehr zu Idealisten. Besonders bei James und Miles kann man diesen Wandel vom Idealisten zum Materialisten beobachten. Vor der Insel waren sie beide auf sich bedacht, schlugen sich so durchs Leben. Sie waren Zyniker, denen das Leben übel mitgespielt hatte und die viel über die Abgründe der Menschen wussten. Auf der Insel jedoch, wo materielle Güter nichts mehr zählen und nur noch die eigene Ethik darüber entscheidet, wer man wirklich ist, zeigen sie ihre altruistische Ader. Jack hingegen macht einen umgekehrten Wandel durch. Nachdem er die Insel verlassen hatte, wurde aus einem überzeugten Idealisten und Altruisten jemand, der die Dinge auf sich zukommen lassen will und den freien Willen in Frage stellt, da ohnehin alles passiert, wie es passieren muss. Die Insel macht die Regeln und nicht ihre Bewohner. John Locke ist zwar von Idealen erfüllt, aber dennoch Materialist. Alles passiert so, weil es so passieren muss. Wir entscheiden nicht selbst, sondern das Schicksal entscheidet, gibt uns unseren Weg vor. Ben wiederum ist als einziger Charakter eine recht realistische, wenn auch merkwürdige Mischform, da er zwar selbst stark von äußeren Einflüsse so geformt wurde und vieles rational und materialistisch sieht, aber gleichzeitig Ideale verfolgt und sich von äußeren Zwängen freizumachen sucht – auf der einen Seite ist er Einzelkämpfer, Individualist, Rebell, jemand, den es nicht interessiert, was andere denken und doch will er jeden davon überzeugen, für gute Ideale zu kämpfen und einzustehen. Das lässt sich nun mit anderen Charakteren ewig fortsetzen, doch wird vor allem eines klar: Der Kampf zwischen Schicksal (Materialismus) und freiem Willen (Idealismus), der zunächst noch sehr offen ausgetragen wurde, verläuft nun unter der Oberfläche. Die Tatsache, dass die Zeitreise eine Unveränderbarkeit der Ereignisse suggeriert, macht das Ganze noch erheblich interessanter. Bleiben wir bei Miles, der davon ausgeht, er könne eh’ nichts an der Beziehung zu seinem Vater ändern, aber vergisst, was er Hurley selbst erklärt hat: Für ihn ist diese Vergangenheit die Gegenwart und er weiß herzlich wenig darüber, wie es ausgeht. So entstehen selbsterfüllende Prophezeiungen. Erinnert mich persönlich an einen älteren Witz, den ich jetzt mal Lost-technisch umgearbeitet habe: Pierre Chang geht zu einem Wahrsager (vielleicht der Großvater von Richard Malkin) und der sagt ihm: „Du wirst heute etwas tun, was den Tod aller Dharma-Mitarbeiter zur Folge haben wird!“ Pierre ist tief erschüttert und kehrt ins Dharma-Dorf zurück. Da steht ein Junge mit Walkman und Kopfhörern hinter einem Dharma-Bus, der gerade zurücksetzt und Pierre denkt sich: ’’Wenn ich schon die ganze Initiative auslösche, will ich jetzt wenigstens diesen Jungen retten’’ Und er sprintet rüber und stößt den Jungen gerade rechtzeitig bei Seite, damit er nicht überfahren wird. „Das war knapp“, meint Pierre. Der Junge bedankt sich und Pierre fragte: „Wie heißt du überhaupt?“ – „Ben Linus“, antwortet der Junge. Ich lasse jetzt mal außer Acht (sowohl in Bezug auf Naomis Äußerungen, als auch auf den umformulierten Witz), dass Ben nur ein kleines, wenn auch entscheidendes Element bei diesem Genozid und mehr Waffe, Werkzeug als Täter war. Gehen wir also mal weiter im Text: Miles wird kurz nach dem Kauf eines Fischtacos in einen Van gezehrt und sitzt plötzlich Bram gegenüber, der ihm ausreden will, für Widmore zu arbeiten und ihn dann fragt, ob er wisse, was im Schatten der Statue liege. Miles erwidert, er würde mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten, wenn sie ihm das doppelte zahlen würde. Barm erwidert er würde ihm gar nichts zahlen, doch solle Miles sich überlegen, ob Geld das Loch in ihm füllen könnte. Bram könne Miles sagen, was er wissen wolle über sich und seinen Vater. Miles lehnt ab und Bram sagt: „Du spielst für das falsche Team!“ – „Ach, und in welchem Team seid ihr?“ – „In dem, das gewinnen wird!“ Hier haben wir eine überaus interessante Entwicklung. Bisher waren wir davon ausgegangen, dass Ilana und Bram für Charles Widmore arbeiten. Das ist mehr als offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Bevor ich nun der Frage nachgehe, was im Schatten der Statue liegen mag, wollen wir uns erst mal den Hintermännern von Bram und Ilana nähern. Ben und Charles sind ohne Frage Rivalen, doch stehen sie dennoch auf einer Seite: beide wollen die Insel schützen. Charles erwähnt gegenüber Locke, dass ein Krieg kommen wird und die falsche Seite siegen würde, wenn er nicht auf der Insel sei. Sowohl Ben als auch Charles setzen alle Hebel in Bewegung, um nicht nur John, sondern auch Jack, Kate, Sun und Hurley zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. Trotz ihrer Rivalitäten und der Tatsache, dass beide schlimme Dinge getan haben, um die Insel zu schützen, aber auch dem jeweils anderen zu schaden, spielen beide im Team Jacob. Wir haben hier also die ’’nicht ganz so guten’’ Guten. Auf der Gegenseite haben wir Ilana und Bram. Ilana arbeitet für jemanden, der sie beauftragt hat, Sayid für den Mord an Mr. Avellino nach Guam zu bringen (so die offizielle Version). Bislang gingen wir davon aus, dass Ben Sayid auf Menschen ansetzte, die für Widmore arbeiten. Was wäre aber, wenn der Ökonom und die Menschen, die Sayid für Ben umbringen sollte, gar nicht zu Widmores Leuten gehören? Wäre es nicht denkbar, dass Elsa, Ilana, Bram, Mr. Avellino für jenen mysteriösen Ökonom arbeiten und auf die Oceanic6 angesetzt wurden, damit gesichert ist, dass sie sich bei der Rückkehr an sie dranhängen können, um mit auf die Insel zu gelangen? Ich gehe sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und warte mal mit einer zugegebenermaßen sehr gewagten Theorie auf: Sayid kommt von der Insel im Jahr 1977 mit der Galaga runter und sorgt in der Zukunft selbst dafür, dass er so zurück auf die Insel kommt, weil er will, dass sein jüngeres Ich Ben schadet. Die Tatsache, dass Sayids Charakter zunehmend düsterer wird und er seine dunkle Seite nicht nur akzeptiert und anerkennt, sondern sie auch kompromisslos auszuleben beginnt, deuten ebenso wie sein unbekannter Verbleib daraufhin, dass uns in Bezug auf Sayid diese Staffel noch eine große Überraschung erwartet. Jetzt zu der Statue: Ganz allgemein muss man erst mal festhalten, dass es drei grundlegende Möglichkeiten gibt, wie man die Frage „What lies in the shadow of the statue?“ auffassen kann: als Code, als Metapher und als konkrete Ortbeschreibung. *Code: Wenn es auch nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist, das es sich ausschließlich um einen Code handelt, dürfte es wohl wenigstens auch diese Funktion einnehmen. Sowohl Bram und Ilana scheinen damit zu prüfen, ob ihr Gegenüber zum Kreis der Eingeweihten gehört. Auf der Hydra-Insel trafen womöglich viele Leute dieser Gruppe zusammen, die sich vorher nie gesehen hatten und es hat etwas von einer geheimen Grußformel, einer Parole. Wer weiß, was im Schatten der Statue liegt, gehört zu ihnen und wer nicht, kriegt wie Frank ein Gewehr auf den Schädel oder wird wie Miles aus dem Auto geworfen...ohne Fischtaco. *Metapher: Ohnehin hat der Satz einen sehr bildlichen Charakter und kann auf mehrere verschiedene Arten gelesen werden. Das ist nichts neues bei Lost. Man denke zurück an die „Black Rock“, die man lange Zeit tatsächlich für einen Felsen hielt. Jedes Mal, wenn uns die Lost-Autoren eine vage Äußerung geben, sollten wir immer davon ausgehen, dass wir es nicht mit einem Pferd, sondern einem Zebra zu tun haben, wenn hier Hufe hören. Da wäre erst mal das Verb „to lie“, welches wir in diesem Zusammenhang natürlich unbewusst mit „liegen“ übersetzen, allerdings kann es auch „lügen“ heißen. In Shakespeares Sonnet 138 heißt es „Therefore I lie with her, and she with me“ – Shakespeare ist genau wie die Lost-Autoren ein Freund von Doppeldeutigkeiten gewesen, die hier ausgenutzt werden. Dieses Liebesgedicht kann hier entweder so aufgefasst werden, dass die zwei Personen beieinander liegen oder miteinander bzw. sogar sich gegenseitig belügen. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit unserer Lost-Parole. Gut, wenn man jetzt gefragt würde „Was lügt im Schatten der Statue?“, würde man wohl antworten: „Ben Linus!“. Doch gibt es vielleicht etwas, das sowohl im Schatten der Statue lügt als auch liegt? Ja, und ob: das Scheindorf der Anderen samt gefälschter Dharma-Station und die falschen Tempelmauern, die zur Tarnung dienen sollen. Denn als die Statue noch stand (und da ist es nun wieder fraglich, ob zwingend unsre Statue gemeint ist) befand sich im metaphorischen Sinne die ganze Insel in ihrem Schatten. Durch ihre unglaubliche Größe über’’schattete’’ die Statue die Insel. Bleiben wir also in dieser bildlichen Deutung der Frage, könnte es sein, dass entweder die Tür eine besonders clevere Tarnung ist und sich hinter der Felswand doch etwas sinnvolles versteckt (etwas, das offensichtlich eine Tarnung ist als Tarnung für etwas anderes zu benutzen, wäre ja in der Tat recht clever) oder Ilanas Team das Innere des Tempels sucht. Eine dritte Möglichkeit wäre noch die „Black Rock“, die vielleicht irgendein ungelüftetes Geheimnis birgt... *Geographische Beschreibung: Die Alten Ägypter waren ja durchaus Fans von Sonnenlauf- und Sternenbeobachtung. Wir alle kennen die Szene aus „Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes“, in der Indy in den Kartenraum klettert und dann mit dem Stab des Ra und der Sonne den Standort der Quelle der Seelen bestimmt. Das ist gar nicht soweit hergeholt und vielleicht markierte der Schatten der Statue, als diese noch stand, zu einer bestimmten Tageszeit ein geheimes Bauwerk, eine Waffe oder etwas derartiges. Es wäre zwar auch möglich, dass der Schatten der jetzigen Statue etwas markiert, aber das würde das Areal stark eingrenzen... Einige hatten noch „Jughead“ in den Raum geworfen. Für alle, die nicht mitbekommen habe, wie ich zu dieser These stehe, hier noch mal eine detaillierte Einschätzung. Meiner Ansicht nach wurde die Bombe im Schwan vergraben. Die Betonversiegelung, die von Sayid und Jack entdeckt wird weist daraufhin. Die Geschichte um „den Vorfall“ ist ein weiteres Indiz. Okay, theoretisch könnte auch der Schwan noch im Schatten der Statue liegen, doch warum sollte jemand so einen Aufwand für eine H-Bombe betreiben? Die Insel ist der am schwersten zu findende Ort der Welt und zwei der mächtigsten Männer der Welt setzen alles daran, damit die Insel nicht gefunden wird. Bens Ein-Mann-Geheimdienst Mikhail Bakunin hat uns bewiesen, dass es keine Information gibt, die den Anderen verborgen bleibt. Und Charles Widmore hat finanzielle Möglichkeiten von denen selbst unser Ackermann nur träumen kann. Wer wäre also so bescheuert sich mit einem von den zweien – geschweige denn mit beiden – anzulegen? Schließlich gibt es auch andere Wege an so eine Bombe zu kommen. Würde es sich also tatsächlich um Terroristen handeln, würden die wohl eher versuchen eine H-Bombe aus den Riesenvorräten der Vereinigten Staaten, Russlands oder eines anderen Landes zu klauen. Denn mit George Bush würde ich mich dann noch lieber anlegen als mit Charles und Ben... gut, die Amerikaner können mit chirurgischer Präzision eine Bombe so abwerfen, dass sie die richtigen Hütten trifft, die nicht mal so viel Wert sind, wie die Bombe selbst... die können keine Maschinen bauen die Zettel zählen können und die finden auch nie die Länder, mit denen sie Krieg spielen wollen, aber die könnten Osama Bin Laden gezielt eine Bombe auf den Kopf schmeißen, wenn sie ihn mal fänden... im Zweifelsfall hockt der aber schon in Bens Keller oder...halt im Schatten der Statue. Ginge es also wirklich um die olle Bombe, dann würde man sie wohl gleich an Ort und Stelle einsetzen wollen, was uns zu der Frage führt, wer so was machen würde! Wer hätte einen Grund, die Insel zu vernichten? Nachdem Miles ohne Fischtaco aus dem Van geflogen ist, besucht er Mr. Gray ein weiteres Mal. Er gibt ihm einen Umschlag mit Geld und gesteht, Mr. Gray belogen zu haben. Gray will wissen, warum er ihn nicht einfach in dem Glauben lassen konnte, sein Sohn habe ihn geliebt. Miles erwidert, dies wäre seinem Sohn gegenüber nicht fair gewesen. Wenn er ihn geliebt habe, hätte er es ihm sagen sollen, als er noch lebte. Dann geht Miles. Letztlich hat er hier wohl weniger mit Mr. Gray abrechnen wollen, als mit seinem eigenen Vater. Gehen wir nun gut gelaunt (ich hoffe zumindest, dass ihr gut gelaunt seid) zurück auf unsere geliebte Insel ins Jahr 1977: James und Kate haben gerade Ben zu dem Wunderheiler mit dem Eyeliner gebracht und kehren nun ins Dharma-Dorf zurück. Über Funk kontaktiert James Miles, er solle das Überwachungsband vom Sonarzaun löschen, auf dem er und Kate zu sehen wären. Miles geht zu den Überwachungsmonitoren und sagt James, er sehe ihn und Kate auf Nummer 4. Etwa irritiert nimmt Miles das Band aus dem Videorekorder. James trägt ihm weiterhin auf, jedem der nach ihm fragt zu sagen, er suche nach dem entflohenen Feind. James und Kate machen sich auf den Rückweg und als Kate James fragt, was sie tun würden, wenn jemand es herausfindet, erwidert James: „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin der Chef der Security!“ Miles will gerade das Band löschen, als Horace aufkreuzt und nach LaFleur fragt. Als Miles ihm erklärt, LaFleur sei außerhalb der Funkreichweite und suche nach dem entflohenen Feind, beschließt Horace ihn einzuweihen und in den „Kreis des Vertrauens“ zu ziehen. Horace schickt Miles also in das Territorium der Feinde, um dort etwas abzuliefern und im Gegenzug von Radzinsky ein „Paket“ in Empfang zu nehmen und zu Horace zurückzutransportieren. Miles merkt verwundert an, dass sie da doch gar nicht hindürften, was Horace nur mit „Willkommen im Kreis des Vertrauens!“ beantwortet. Offenbar hat also die Dharma hier den Vertrag mit den Anderen gebrochen. Miles fährt nun mit dem Van zu den angegebenen Koordinaten und plötzlich springt Radzinsky aus dem Gebüsch. Wie sollte es auch anders sein: er hat ein Gewehr im Anschlag. Langsam krieg ich so eine Ahnung, warum Desmond Radzinsky nur noch als Fleck an der Decke des Schwan kennen lernte. „Shoot him! Shoot him! He has been outside the station! Kill him! Kill him! He drew a map of the Island!“ Radzinsky sagt Miles erstaunt, dass er LaFleur erwartet habe. Miles erwidert, dass LaFleur beschäftigt sei und Horace ihn an seiner statt geschickt habe, um Radzinsky etwas zu bringen und dafür etwas anderes in Empfang zu nehmen. Das, was Miles abliefern sollte, ist ein Leichensack und die dazugehörige Leiche wird auch prompt aus dem nächstbesten Gebüsch getragen und eingetütet. Miles fragt, was passiert sei, und Radzinsky entgegnet, er sei in einen Graben gefallen. Miles bemerkt, dass der Verstorbene eine Wunde am Kopf hat, die aussieht wie eine Schusswunde. „Hatte der Graben eine Schusswaffe?“ – „Es ist egal, was ihm passiert ist, weil es nicht dein job ist, zu wissen, was passiert ist“, antwortet Radzinsky. „Dein Job ist es, zu tun, was ich dir auftrage. Bring ihn jetzt zu Horace zurück, Miles!“ Als Radzinsky weg ist, klettert Miles in den Laderaum und öffnet den Leichensack. Er beugt sich hinab und flüstert: „Und jetzt verrat mir, was wirklich passiert ist.“ Als Miles ins Securitycenter zurückkehrt telefoniert Horace gerade mit Pierre Chang: „Pierre, wenn es durch den Elektromagnetismus ausgelöst wurde, müssen wir es wissen. Du willst es jetzt sehen? Ja, er kommt gerade zurück. Ich schick ihn damit sofort zu dir raus. Okay.“ Miles wird also prompt mit der Leiche weitergeschickt. Interessant ist allerdings, dass Horace und die anderen hohen Dharma-Offiziellen das Wort „Leiche“ (im Gegensatz zu Miles) tunlichst vermeiden und immer von einem Paket reden. Miles weißt daraufhin, er sei kein Paketdienst und Horace solle vielleicht jemanden von der Autoabteilung anfordern, doch Horace braucht jemanden von der Security. Als Miles sich zur Orchidee aufmachen will, schließt Hurley sich ungefragt an, weil er mit der Essenslieferung auch zur Orchidee muss. Miles merkt schnell, dass der Versuch, ihn abzuwimmeln, recht verdächtig wäre und nimmt Hurley und das Essen (Schinken-Käse-Sandwichs mit Hurleys Spezialmayonnaise) widerwillig in seinem improvisierten Leichenwagen mit. Hurley hatte nämlich ein verdammt gutes Argument: Sie könnten so die Globale Erderwärmung daran hindern, überhaupt erst einzutreten. Derweil kehrt Roger mit einer halben Apotheke zur Krankenstation zurück. Er unterbricht Kate und Juliet, die gerade darüber sprechen, dass James und Kate Ben erfolgreich bei den Anderen in Obhut gegeben haben. Natürlich bemerkt er Ben Verschwinden und ist völlig aufgebracht. Juliet sagt, es täte ihr leid, sie sei nur zehn Minuten weg gewesen. Roger rastet aus (mal wieder), brüllt, er würde die Security rufen und stürmt hinaus. Irgendwie eine komische Verhaltensänderung – vom Raben- zum Übervater? Gut, gar keine Anteilnahme wäre selbst vom schlechtesten Vater unglaubwürdig gewesen, aber die Art und Weise wie Roger derzeit dargestellt wird, passt irgendwie nicht so ganz zu seinem Verhalten, dass er Ben gegenüber sonst gezeigt hat. Vielleicht soll hier aber die Brücke zu Mr. Gray und Miles geschlagen werden. Man will uns zeigen, dass Roger sein Sohn nicht egal ist, dass er ihn – so schlecht er ihn auch behandelt – im Grunde seines Herzens liebt. Doch sagt er es Ben nie und das kostet ihn letztlich das Leben. Aus Bens Sicht muss Roger ein Monster gewesen sein, denn seine Vaterliebe entdeckt er offenbar erst, als Ben zu sterben droht. Doch ist diese übermäßige Sorge, die man da plötzlich an Roger entdecken kann, ein wenig überzogen und nicht ganz glaubwürdig. Hurley schreibt in ein Dharma-Notizheft und will von Miles wissen, wie man „Kopfgeldjäger“ buchstabiert. „Was schreibst du da? Deine Memoiren?“, fragte Miles. Wie kommt er nur darauf, dass das Monchichi mit Leuten wie Ilana zu tun hatte? Aber Hurley schreibt ja nicht über unsere Insel-Domino-Harvey, sondern über Boba Fett, Bossk, Zuckuss, 4-Lom, IG-88, Dengar und Co. Hurley bemerkt einen merkwürdigen Geruch in der Luft und nachdem er gewisse Darmfunktionen als Ursache ausgeschlossen hat, behauptet er, der Geruch käme von der Ladefläche. Miles meint, es könne Hurleys Spezialmayonnaise sein. Zunächst streitet Hurley das kategorisch ab und entscheidet dann, dass er nachsehen bzw. nachriechen sollte, denn falls die Sandwichs schlecht wären, könnten Leute krank werden. Miles erwidert, Hurley bilde sich das ein („Irgendwas lebendiges ist hier drin!“ – „Ja, deine Phantasie!“ ;-)). Also hält Miles den Wagen widerwillig an und Hurley schnüffelt sich durch den Laderaum bis zur Leiche durch. „Alter, hier hinten liegt ein Leichensack. Da ist eine Leiche drin“ – „Das ist ja auch das, was man für gewöhnlich in einen Leichensack tut!“ Hurley will wissen, wer er war und Miles sagt ihm , er solle nicht drüber nachdenken und vergessen, ihn gesehen zu haben. Doch Hurley bleibt hartnäckig und Miles offenbart: „Sein Name ist Alvarez. Er grub ein Loch und dachte an eine Schnitte namens Andreá. Dann bemerkte er ein Stechen in seinem Mund, das sich als eine Zahnfüllung herausstellte, die aus ihrer Höhle gezogen wurde und... durch sein Hirn schoss. Dann war er tot.“ ’’Der letzte Zusatz war irgendwie überflüssig... wie viele Menschen haben schon eine durch ihren Kopf rasende Zahnfüllung überlebt? Okay, wem ist überhaupt schon mal eine Zahnfüllung durchs Gehirn geschossen, sofern er nicht bei Dr. House in der MRT-Röhre lag?’’ Hurley fragt Miles, wie eine Füllung durch den Kopf von jemandem schießen könnte. Tja, hätten Miles und Hurley bei den ersten Folgen von Staffel 2 nur besser aufgepasst. Wir haben natürlich schon längst an Desmonds Äußerung über das Magnetfeld im Schwan gedacht: „Aber im Film wird gesagt, dass wir in einer elektromagnetischen Station sind. Und ich weiß nicht, was mit dir ist, Bruder, aber jedes mal, wenn ich an dieser Betonwand da entlang gehe, tun meine Zahnfüllungen weh.“ („Orientierung“). Bei so einem starken elektromagnetischen Feld ist es dann auch ziemlich wurscht aus welchem Metall die Zahnfüllungen sind, denn Eisen, Nickel und Kobalt sind eher selten in Zahnfüllungen. Das sei nur mal angemerkt, bevor wieder ein Schlauberger meint, Gold sei nicht magnetisch, denn mit einem ausreichend starken elektromagnetischen Feld kann man sogar Erdbeeren zum Schweben bringen, von Metallen ganz zu schweigen. Hurley kommt nun zumindest hinter Miles’ Fähigkeit, denn wie hätte Miles wissen sollen, was Alvarez dachte, wenn er nicht in der Lage wäre mit Verstorbenen zu sprechen. Hurley sagt, sie sprächen auch mit ihm. Bei ihrer Weiterfahrt zur Orchidee unterhalten sie sich über ihre Fähigkeiten. Miles ist Hurley gegenüber skeptisch, da er immer nur eine Art Echo der Verstorbenen wahrnehmen konnte, während Hurley vorgibt sich mit ihren Geistern richtig unterhalten zu können. Miles begründet dies damit, dass mit dem Tod das Gehirn seien Funktion einstelle und nur das verbleibe, was schon da war, als sie starben. Hurley stichelt Miles damit, er sei nur neidisch, dass Hurleys Fähigkeiten besser wären. Im Dharma-Dorf ist Roger mal wieder dabei sich zu besaufen, als Kate sich neben ihn setzt und ihn aufmuntern will. Sie sagt ihm, sie habe ein Gefühl, dass Ben in Ordnung kommen werde. Roger wird langsam misstrauisch, wegen Kates unbegründeter Zuversicht und ihrem Interesse in Ben. Er geht wutentbrannt weg und lässt gleich den nächsten seine Wut spüren. Vielleicht ist auch nur sauer, dass Ben weg ist, weil er sich jetzt jemand anders suchen muss, an dem er seinen Frust abreagieren kann? Jack, der einfach Rogers Klassenraum sauber machen will, kommt ihm da gerade recht. Es zeigt sich aber auch, dass Jack nicht zum Hausmeister geeignet ist, vielleicht hätte ihm Horace mal sagen sollen, dass man Schwämme auch nass machen kann (der weiß das ja von seinem dienst auf der grünen Meile). Jack meinte es natürlich wie immer nur gut. Er wollte Roger entlasten, doch dem ist gar nicht nach Entlastung zumute und so wie Jack arbeitet wäre es sowieso keine geworden. Als Jack sich also zurückziehen will, spricht Roger ihn auf Kate an und legt ihm seinen verdacht bezüglich Ben nahe. Jack meint, dass Roger viel getrunken habe und sich in der Verzweiflung Sachen zusammenreimen, die nicht stimmen würden. Kate wäre Jacks Freundin und sie würde nie etwas tun, um seinem Sohn zu schaden (zumindest nicht in dieser Zeit). An der Orchidee angekommen lädt Hurley das essen aus. Dr. Chang ist nicht sehrerbaut darüber, dass Miles nicht allein gekommen ist, wie ihm aufgetragen wurde. Als Hurley sich dann auch noch verplappert („Weih bei Geheimnissen bloß nie den Dicken ein“), wird Chang sauer und sagt Hurley, dass er auf der Hydra-Insel für deren eklige Experimente die Scheißhaufen der Eisbären wiegen wird, wenn er ein Word über die Leiche verliert. Er sagt Miles und Hurley, sie sollen warten, während zwei Dharma-Arbeiter den Leichensack in die Orchidee bringen. Während Chang an der Station weiter schimpft, meint Hurley, dass Chang ein ziemlicher Giftzwerg wäre. Miles erwidert: „Dieser ‚Giftzwerg’ ist mein Vater!“ Hurley sieht Miles überrascht an, doch der will nicht darüber sprechen. Hurley spricht hier all das aus, was uns wohl auch durch den Kopf gegangen wäre, wenn wir es nicht schon seit der ersten Szene der fünften Staffel geahnt hätten. Hurley redet davon, dass Miles’ Vater in all den Orientierungsfilmen war und es Zeiten gab, wo man dachte er hieße Marvin Candle. Offengestanden hat mich der Part ziemlich gestört. Es war als wollten die Lost-Autoren ihren tollen Kunstgriff vorführen. Allerdings kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass Hurley je einen Orientierungsfilm geguckt hätte: *Der Film vom Schwan war Radzinsky, Kelvin, Desmond, Locke, Jack und Eko bekannt. *Der Perlen-Orientierungsfilm wird von Locke und Eko gefunden; vermutlich kennen ihn auch Radzinsky und Ben; gut möglich, dass auch Sayid, Desmond, Nikki und Paulo ihn gesehen haben *Der Orientierungsfilm der Orchidee ist nur Locke und Ben bekannt *Den Film der Baracken könnte Hurley allenfalls gesehen haben Als Chang zu den beiden zurückkehrt, erklärt Miles Hurley gerade, warum es hoffnungslos wäre, einen Versuch zur Rettung seines Vaters vor den Anderen zu unternehmen. Chang will, dass sie ihn umgehend zu Radzinsky bei der Baustelle fahren. Er ermahnt Hurley noch einmal, der meint: „Eisbärenkacke. Hab’s geschnallt!“ Miles fragt, als Pierre einsteigt, was mit der Leiche passiert sei und sein Vater entgegnet ihm: „Welche Leiche?“ Auf der Fahrt zur Schwanbaustelle befragt Hurley Pierre zu seiner Familie. Als sie auf Pierres Sohn zu sprechen kommen, sagt Pierre sein Sohn hieße Miles und Hurley meint daraufhin: „Die Welt ist klein. Das ist doch auch dein Name. Richtig, Miles?“ – „Ja“, sagt Miles verbissen, während Hurley sich weiter mit dessen Vater unterhält und gerade alle zu ’nem Bier einladen will, als Pierre Miles zu halten gebietet. Er steigt aus und öffnet das Gebüsch wie bei Dornröschen (oder auch das Labyrinth bei Harry Potter...für die, die Dornröschen nicht mehr kennen^^). Auf der Baustelle wird gerade eine Seriennummer in eine Luke gestanzt: 4 8 15 16 23 und....na...? Genau: 42! Hurley ist aber auch drauf gekommen und weiß nun auch, was wir schon geahnt haben: Hier wird der Schwan gebaut. Die gesamte Rückfahrt über, versucht Hurley Miles nun davon zu überzeugen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um Zeit mit seinem Vater zu bringen. Hurley nervt Miles so lange, bis dieser zum Angriff über geht und sich von Hurley das Notizheft krallt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hurley George Lucas zuvorkommen will und eine verbesserte Version von „Das Imperium schlägt zurück“ schreiben und George zuschicken will. Miles meint nur: „Das ist wirklich das Dämlichste, was ich je gehört habe“ – „Ach, ja? Ich bin es nicht, der Angst hat mit seinem eignen Vater zu sprechen!“ Für alle, die es nicht gemerkt haben, die Szene, die Miles hier vorliest, spielt auf dem Eisplaneten Hoth, wo die Rebellen eine geheime Basis verstecken, die vom Imperium entdeckt und angegriffen wird. Auch in dieser „Lost-Folge“ spielt eine geheime Station keine unwesentliche Rolle und derzeit sieht es ganz danach aus, dass der Vertragsbruch, der die Anderen zu ihrem Kreuzzug veranlasst, der Bau des Schwan war. Im Dharma-Dorf wird James von Jack daraufhingewiesen, dass Roger misstrauisch geworden ist. Wie aufs Stichwort spricht Phil LaFleur kurz darauf an. Er hat das Band von der Überwachungskamera gefunden, das Miles löschen wollte, als Horace ihn zu Radzinsky schickte. James lockt Phil in sein Haus und schlägt ihn nieder. Er sagt Juliet, sie solle ein Seil holen. Auch Hurley und Miles sind zurück in Dharmatown und Hurley sagt Miles ernst, dass auch er seinen Vater gehasst habe, weil er abgehauen ist, als er 10 war. Doch wisse er rückblickend, dass es die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens war, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Miles meint, er hab seinen Vater nie gekannt, er habe sich nie um ihn geschert. Hurley erwidert, das sei auch Lukes Problem gewesen. Er hätte er nicht so überreagiert, als Vader ihm sagte, er sei sein Vater, hätte man ihm auch nicht die Hand abgeschlagen (und Hurley will Episode V 200 mal gesehen haben? Vader haut Luke erst die Hand ab, dann klettert der auf die Antenne und Vader sagt ihm erst als der Kampf schon längst vorüber ist, dass er sein Vater sei). Außerdem wäre einem doch die Zerstörung noch eines Todessterns (die ganzen armen Leiharbeiter und Sturmtruppen), Boba Fett, der vom Sarlacc gefressen wird (noch ein Fehler, da Boba mit dem Jetpack rausgeflogen ist und überlebt hat), und die Ewoks erspart geblieben, die sich nicht mal gescheit artikulieren konnten. ’’Kleine Anmerkung in eigener Sache: Ich mochte die Kampfteddys immer und werde sie immer mögen. Die sind zu drollig, um sie hassen zu können^^’’. Miles steht kurz darauf vor dem Haus seines Vaters (wieso ist der eigentlich, wenn er mit Radzinsky zurückfahren wollte, schon wieder da, wenn Miles und Hurley gerade erst zurückkommen?) und beobachtet diesen wie er seinem jüngern ich vorliest. Das Telefon klingelt und Pierre gibt Klein-Miles behutsam in Laras Arme. Als Miles bemerkt, dass Pierre zur Haustür geht, will er sich gerade abwenden und gehen, doch Pierre hält ihn auf. Er bräuchte Miles, um Wissenschaftler aus Ann Arbor (wie wir aus „He’s Our You“ wissen wohl der Sitz des Dharma-Headquarters) vom Dock abzuholen. Am Dock klettert dann Daniel Faraday in einem schwarzen Dharma-Jumpsuit aus der Galaga und begrüßt Miles. Ich hätte ja irgendwie erwartet, dass Dan selbst bei dem Dharma-Overall noch eine schwarze Krawatte um seinen Hals knotet. So, das war’s dann für diese Woche. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte wenig Zeit und es war zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade eine der Folge, wo ich richtig darauf gebrannt habe eine Rezension zu schreiben. Sie war zwar unterhaltsam, doch leider in weiten Teilen absehbar und trotz der Star-Wars-Referenzen nicht ganz mein Fall. Falls man das der Rezension zu sehr anmerkt, tut’s mir zwar leid, aber ist auch nicht zu ändern. Nichtsdestotrotz, sag ich mal bis in etwa zwei Wochen zu Nummer 100, bis zur Variablen, die natürlich den konstanten Ein-Wochen-Rhythmus kaputt machen muss^^ Namaste!!! und Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Ich bin eure Variable! Das Lostpedia-Team ist eure Konstante! Du bist Deutschland! Und wie der Papst, der wir ja auch sind, bei der Ostermesse sagte: Wir alle sind Teig... man ist, was man isst...